De la couleur dans tes yeux ternes
by Amy Nitmi
Summary: Quatre adolescents –Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee- entrent en terminale dans le lycée de Konoha, c'était une nouvelle année qui, allait être animé par les disputes, l'amitié et l'amour. Mais une nouvelle élève va tout faire basculer, Sakura Haruno…
1. Chapter 1

« Il était une fois », c'est ainsi que toutes les histoires commencent, mais celle que je vais vous conter commence par un cri, un son fort et dur, qui montre la tristesse de quelqu'un, ou plus précisément d'un jeune garçon, armé de 4 ans, qui ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour y voir un spectacle horrifiant. Dans sa grande maison qui était avant pleine de vie, régnait une ambiance sinistre et mortuaire. Dans les couloirs nus, il y avait un silence infini qui devenait assourdissant au fur et à mesure. Le garçonnet, avait juste passé sa tête brune dans l'ouverture, pinçant son col d'une main et son ours en peluche de l'autre, ses yeux noirs et rougis par un sommeil léger, cherchaient un visage connu.

-Maman ! Maman j'ai fais un mauvais rêve. Tenta l'enfant en direction de la chambre de ses parents.

Mais il n'y avait aucun son provenant de la pièce en question. Le brun sorti donc entièrement en se dirigeant vers le lieu. Après avoir effleuré avec le coude le plâtre froid et blanc il colla son visage sur la porte entre ouverte glissant un regard innocent dans la pièce, mais personne ne faisait onduler le drap. La petite tête brune fut surprit d'abord, puis agrippant la porte dans sa main douce, il passa juste son nez, en répétant une nouvelle fois :

-Maman ! J'ai fais un mauvais rêve. Papa ? Papa ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles. Baissant la tête, il comptait faire demi tour, mais tout au loin du couloir brillait une lumière qui passait sous la porte menant à l'étage du dessous. Le garçon eu un sourire, ses parents étaient debout, il n'était donc pas si tôt. Il couru jusqu'à la porte, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée. Le loquet céda et la planche amovible laissa place à de petit escalier qui se finissait par un tournant assez dangereux ou il s'était à plusieurs reprises écorché les genoux et les coudes, sa mère lui faisant toujours la leçon. Il descendit donc prudemment les marches, passant son ours dans l'autre main, et tenant la rambarde de celle qui était libre. Marche par marche, il écoutait, mais il y avait toujours se silence. Il murmura, comme pour brisé se silence que même un chat aurait chamboulé en marchant, un petit « Maman… ». Mais toujours aucune réponse. Son regard se posa sur ses pieds, il y avait des goutes qui avait alerté le garçon pieds nus. Il retourna sa jambe pour voir sa plante de pied, il y vu trois petits points rouges. Était-ce la varicelle ? Non, il l'avait déjà eu quand il était bébé.

-C'est quoi ? Se demanda le petit garçon.

Il marcha sans enfiler ses petites pantoufles, regardant les autres petites taches rouges se rapprocher, il les regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, se demandant ce que s'était.

Il arriva jusqu'à la cuisine ou la porte vitré était entre ouverte. D'un coup, le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, il comprit ce que c'était, c'était du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il ouvrit grand la porte et s'horrifia du spectacle qu'il avait en face de ses yeux, ses parents, couchés à plat ventre, entourés d'une seule et unique flaque de sang. Le petit brun, s'avança vers sa mère, une femme brune aux longs cheveux, qui avait toujours un faible souffle de vie. Le garçonnet, se mit à genoux devant elle, les yeux brulants et humides par les larmes, il ne les cachait pas, et serrait son petit ours dans ses bras.

-Maman, maman ! Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé maman ?

-Ecoute moi Sasuke, écoute moi mon fils, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passé. Donne-moi ta main…

L'enfant répondant au nom de Sasuke, prit la main de sa mère, une dernière fois avant que celle-ci laisse passé un « au revoir » dans un dernier souffle, desserrant sa main pour toujours.

Le brun, se mit à pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et observa son père, les yeux grand ouvert, il sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, tant d'acharnement, et qui ? Qui pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait que 4 ans, et pourtant, tant de rage à son égard. Il jeta son ours en arrière, et hurla, un cri qui montrait la déchirure dans le cœur, une peine infinie, et une rage immense.

* * *

><p>-Encore ce cauchemar !<p>

Le jeune homme qui venait de se réveillé brusquement dans son lit, était essoufflé comme une bête. Il transpirait et avait les joues rouges. Qu'es ce qu'il détestait se réveiller avant son réveil. Le brun s'assit au bord du lit, le visage dans ses mains, il se rappela se souvenir qui le hantait depuis plus de 13 ans. « Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? » S'interrogea-t-il. Il prit sa respiration, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, il allait retrouver tout ses amis. Il éteignit son réveil, pour ne pas qu'il sonne, et se leva. Le jeune homme était seulement recouvert de son boxer. Il passa devant un grand miroir de sa chambre et admira avec dégout ses cernes. Il s'étira devant celle-ci, montrant ses muscles, et faisant craquer quelques os, puis il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était habillé d'un t-shirt bleu foncé plus ou moins moulant, d'un jean blanc avec des baskets de toile bleues foncées, et de ses classiques manches qui ne couvrait que ses avant-bras. Il prit son sac et glissa son portable dans sa poche, il descendit à l'étage du dessous, en courant dans les escaliers, manquant une fois de plus de s'écraser comme une crêpe lors du tournant. Il arriva dans la cuisine ou son frère Itachi et sa énième conquête déjeunait tranquillement. Le beau brun prit un toast bien chaud qui était destiné à son frère.

-Tu as de l'argent pour manger ce midi ? Lui demanda le plus jeune.

-Oui, c'est bon, rougi l'autre. Des fois je me demande si tu ne confonds pas, JE suis le grand frère.

-Oui oui. Bon à ce soir.

-Bonjour, intervint la jeune blonde qui portait un t-shirt du frère, je suis…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte était déjà claquée. Il en avait marre des filles à la pelle que son frère, il shoota dans un caillou. Depuis que ces parents étaient morts, Itachi avait tout plaqué, l'école, la famille, les valeurs, tout. Préférant, une vie de mannequin lingerie plutôt qu'une vie discrète. Autant dire qu'il était tombé plus d'une fois le boxer de la page 38 face à une jolie fille.

Sans le remarqué, le jeune brun était arrivé à son lycée. Salué par Naruto, son ami d'enfance, le brun le rejoint. Il avait une t-shirt orange, et un jean brut, les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière. Adossé à un muret, il avait déjà commencé sa chasse aux jolies filles.

-Salut Sasuke !

-Salut…

-Petite mine, ton réveil t'a réveillé ? Ou la copine de ton frère s'est faite trop bruyante ?

-Aucun des deux, un mauvais rêve…

-Hooo…

Au loin, un second garçon vint les rejoindre, grand aux cheveux rouges qui concurrenceraient une certaine chanteuse du moment. Il avait les yeux bleus profond comme les océans, qu'il cernait d'un trait noir. Il avait un t-shirt noir à manche longue en coton, et un jean noir, le tout allait avec des chaussures cirées pour l'occasion. Toutes les filles le regardaient, il était comme « l'homme à abattre », toutes les filles voulaient être à son bras. C'était un élève brillant, et un homme mystérieux, chaque fille rêve de le présenter à leurs parents, en ajoutant le perpétuel « Tu sais, c'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé ». Elles étaient touché également par son histoire, c'était un orphelin, il avait été abandonné à la naissance, et retrouvé dans un couffin doré au pied de la résidence du roi. Il avait été prit en charge par le vieil homme lui-même, il en avait donc hérité tout le respect et toute la générosité, malgré que le roi n'ai plus aucune influence sur le village, Gaara était vraiment considéré comme un Prince par tous, et il était l'hérité, son grand frère Kankuro étant déshérité pour avoir tué un homme et sa sœur, Temari, n'étant pas destiné au trône, le jeune Gaara, était le futur roi. N'aimant que lui, il avait toujours refusé de sortir avec une fille, malgré tout, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

-Gaara ! Lança le blondinet, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, les filles sont encore plus idiotes que l'année dernière, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien me maquiller l'œil droit.

-Moi je te trouve bien, ne rajoute pas de noir, un de ces quatre tu vas vraiment te faire embarqué par les hommes en blancs à avoir toujours cette mine de blasé de la vie. Intervint le brun

-Ce jour là, je te saluerais depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, toi qui sera sur le trottoir d'en face dans ton carton. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux être fou que pauvre.

-Pas faut. Rétorqua Lee.

-Ha ! Ha ! Lee t'es arrivé ! Constata le blondinet.

-Excellente déduction. Répondit le brun surnommé « gros sourcils »

Les quatre hommes au complet s'avancèrent vers la liste des classes, évidemment, ils avaient tout fait pour être dans la même classe, avec Gaara en fils du roi, tout était quasiment possible dans l'établissement. Naruto avait déjà eu plusieurs numéro de téléphone de jeunes filles toutes aussi jolies. Puis il parcourra la liste pour regarder qui serait le petit nouveau de l'année. Il tomba sur un nom inconnu.

-Et la grande gagnante de cette année est… Sakura Haruno !

-Mon dieu, s'avança Lee, une fille qui porte un nom aussi « guimauve » et « fifille » ça ne peut être qu'une perdante.

Gaara toussa pour montrer sa présence, son nom à lui aussi était assez pathétique.

-Mais… Reprit le brun gêné, elle est peut être fort sympathique avec une personnalité surprenante.

-Je préfère.

-Tu sais Gaara, reprit Sasuke, au départ tu étais seul, et tu n'aimais que toi, _et tu n'aimes toujours que toi_… donc… Lee n'a pas vraiment tord.

-Sasuke, merci de ta réflexion, mais désormais allons en cours, que je puisse rembarrer plusieurs filles.

-Ce mec est ignoble ! Se lamenta Naruto

Arrivé dans le couloir, les quatre garçons ne passèrent pas inaperçu, ils serrèrent un grand nombre de main, firent la bise à de nombreuse fille, sauf le rouquin et le brun charmeur qui préférait saluer par un simple « Salut, ça va ? » et passer au suivant sans même écouter la réponse.

Ils avaient du temps devant eu, leur professeur principal était Kakashi Hatake, un homme souvent en retard, et assez maladroit, lors d'un conseil de classe un délégué lui avait même jeté « Vous ne savez rien faire de vos dix doigts » et il tomba en dépression. Aujourd'hui c'était son grand retour, bien décidé à être à l'heure, il était parti une heure trop tôt, et s'était finalement endormit devant le lycée.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves s'étaient assis sur le sol, sauf trois ou quatre qui envoyait des texto, et au fond du couloir, on entendait quelqu'un qui courait. Et bien, oui, c'était bien Kakashi-sensei.

-Excusez-moi chers élèves, il y avait un bus qui… enfin, on s'en fiche, entrez dans la classe !

-Monsieur, la porte est fermée, fit remarquer un garçon brun

-Ha oui, les clefs, les clefs, les clefs…

Après une nouvelle attente, les élèves entrèrent enfin dans la salle, installé en gruyère, les garçons étaient au fond, les intello devant, les moites-moites au milieu, les cons encore dans les allées.

-Vite vite, on va être en retard. Très bien, je fais l'appel...

Tous étaient là, puis le professeur, remontant ses petites lunettes de lecture, appela un nom.

-Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève cette année, mademoiselle Sakura Haruno ! Mademoiselle, voulez vous vous levé, et vous présenter brièvement à la classe.

Une jeune fille se leva, de magnifique cheveux rose au carré entourait un visage lumineux au teint de pèche, deux perles vertes faisait un doux contraste, elle avait mis un peu d'ombre à paupière rose, et un tout petit peu de rouge à lèvre. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge avec un legging noire, et une paire de ballerines noire. La jeune fille jouait avec ses doigts et regardait ses pieds.

-Bon… Bonjour à tous… Je suis Sakura Haruno… J'ai 17 ans… Et avant de venir à Konoha j'étais dans un autre pays…

-Et quels sont tes loisirs ? Demanda le professeur ravi d'avoir une nouvelle élève

-J'aime beaucoup lire et rencontrer des gens…

-Surtout ne touche pas au Prince ! Intervint une fille brune aux chinions. Il est à nous !

La fille aux cheveux rose fut surprit, elle regarda la fille avec étonnement, et observa ensuite les garçons qui était dans les rangés devant elle. Puis en contemplent toutes les têtes tournées vers elle, elle répéta à voix basse « Un prince ! ». Puis au fond de la classe une voix grave s'éleva, la jeune fille se retourna vers la voix en personne :

-Oui, ben c'est bon, il n'y a plus de monarchie, ma famille et moi-même on n'a plus de pouvoir, juste un titre… Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire et de mettre la nouvelle dans l'embarra ! S'énerva Gaara en ne levant même pas les yeux.

-Et bien, pas de tentions le jour de la rentrée, ça change. Lança ironiquement Kakashi

* * *

><p>Midi sonna dans tous les esprits, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant passer un Naruto affamé, un Lee avec le moral dans les chaussettes à cause de l'emploi du temps, un Sasuke qui répondait au trentième texto de son frère, un Gaara toujours aussi entouré de fille.<p>

Ils allèrent à la cantine, devant eux il y avait plusieurs personnes dont quelques camarades de classe. Juste devant eu, il y avait cette fille, Sakura, qui n'osait parler à personne, et avait mit son MP3 sur les oreilles avec une musique calme.

Naruto n'hésita pas à lui enlevé un écouteur en lançant un simple :

-Salut !

-Salut… On est dans la même classe c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Tu manges avec nous ou on te laisse dans ton coin ?

-Je ne sais pas je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Sasuke, ce n'est que pour le midi, après tu retournes avec les filles de la classe…

-Ha et bien je… d'accord. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche la cantine.

Gaara sourit et sorti sa carte, c'était une carte blanche en plastique simple avec son nom et sa classe, ainsi que le nom de l'établissement.

-Si mademoiselle veux bien que je lui explique, c'est assez simple, il suffit juste de passé cette plaque de plastique uni dans le boitier noir, dès lors les LED s'allume en vert, et il ne te reste plus qu'a tirer avec élégance un plateau.

-A très bien, merci.

-Gaara, soupira Lee, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ton monarque !

-Mais ça plait aux filles, je comptais la rembarrer un coup, juste avant de manger, je voulais me faire mon petit plaisir.

-Pas pour cette fois ci, dit Sakura.

C'est ainsi que les quatre garçons et Sakura déjeunèrent, elle parla peu, comme Gaara et Sasuke, les deux plus discret, alors que Lee et Naruto riait à bon train, tout était passé en revu, les emplois du temps, les filles, les profs, la nourriture. Naruto était sur de lui lorsqu'il déclara après être monté sur la table pour attiré tous les regards :

-Cette dernière année sera la plus belle de toute ! Lança-t-il en levant son verre d'eau.

Toute la cantine était de son avis, et levait son verre d'eau en hurlant un « Ouais » général.


	2. Chapter 2

Plus d'une dizaine de chapitre de ma fiction « de la couleur dans tes yeux ternes » disponible ici :

En faite, c'est plus facile de poster sur l'autre site, donc si la fiction vous plait, venez lire la suite, vous ne serez pas déçu !

Merci bien, et à tout de suite pour la suite !

Amy Nitmi


End file.
